Zukan
Visual Pokémon Encyclopedia (立体ポケモン図鑑 Rittai Pokémon Zukan), more commonly known simply as "Zukan" (the Japanese word for encyclopedia), are detailed Gachapon figures on a 1/40 scale displayed on bases. Because of this scale, the figures are often quite tiny, but these figures are quite sought anyway because of the overall consistent 1/40 scale of nearly all the figures over all the sets. Some figures however are not 1/40 scale due to size constraint of the capsules, and will be noted in the Notes section of the tables. Zukan figures were originally manufactured by Yujin, but now by Takara Tomy ARTS since their absorption of Yujin. Older sets, particularly the old Special Sets, tend to be quite rare and sought, while more recent sets in the DP series are more common. GSC Set List One distinguishing feature of this series are the bases being green. GSC 1 GSC 2 GSC 3 GSC 4 GSC 5 GSC 6 RSE Set List One distinguishing feature of this series are the bases being brown. RSE 1 RSE 2 RSE 3 RSE 4 RSE 5 RSE 6 RSE 7 RSE 8 RSE 9 DP Set List One distinguishing feature of this series are the bases being black. DP 1 DP 2 DP 3 DP 4 DP 5 DP 6 DP 7 DP 8 DP 9 DP 10 DP 11 DP 12 DP 13 DP 14 DP 15 BW Set List One distinguishing feature of this series are the bases being purple. BW 01 BW 02 Special Set List One distinguishing feature of this series are the bases being black. RSE SP 1 RSE SP 2 RSE SP 3 RSE SP 4 DP Arceus Special For the sake of proper cataloging, we will refer to the Japanese names on the official listings and the pamphlets, which list them simply as types rather than an elaborate plate name. DP SP BW Movie Version - Black Hero Zekrom Ver. - BW Movie Version - White Hero Reshiram Ver. - Promotional Zukan Very rare and limited Zukan that can't normally fit into gachapon capsules at 1/40 scale (except for Arceus, which can fit!). The mail-ins are easily the rarest of the entire Zukan series. See Also *10th Anniversary Complete Collection - Commemorative figures of each movie Pokémon made to various scales. Trivia *As of set DP 15, the only non-Gen V Pokémon remaining without a Zukan are Onix and Steelix. This is likely due to the fact that they are both the third and second largest Pokemon out there respectively, making a 1/40 scale version impossible unless done in a lottery. The alternative is attempting to scale them to 1/50 size. *With the exception of Ho-Oh, Lugia, and Wailord, some of the most expensive and rarest Zukan pieces are also some of the smallest. For example: Pichu/Pikachu/Raichu can often go for over $100 in a bid war. *Dialga, Palkia, Giratina Origin Forme, Giratina Altered Forme, Mamoswine, Regigigas, Kyogre, and Groudon have yet to be made to 1/40 scale, only being made in 1/50 scale to be able to fit into the capsules. *Five humans have been made into Zukan: Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Professor Oak, Jesse, and James. Category:Figures Category:Takara Tomy ARTS Category:Gachapon